1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the recognition of driving a commercial vehicle having at least two axles on a grade as well as to a device for measuring vehicle acceleration.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A device for determination of slopes or inclined grade sections experienced by vehicles is known from the German Patent Document laid out DE-AS 3,334,719. A special grade slope sensor is not required according to the teachings of DE-AS 3,334,719 not required. However, various data are necessary for such a determination, where the data relate to the engine and to the vehicle specification such as, for example, field of characteristic curves for the engine, which are generally available only for few application cases.
A momentary evaluation of whether a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle such as a truck or a bus, is actually located on an upgrade slope or on a downgrade slope, is necessary as a criterion for various electronic subsystems in the vehicle, for example, for an automatic control of the drawbar force. In such an automatic drawbar force control, the brakes in the motor vehicle and in the trailer are automatically controlled such that the drawbar force does not exceed a certain value. This force control prevents a coasting and running up of the trailer.
A commercial vehicle control system can thus be improved without substantial additional costs and malfunctions can be prevented.